Talk:Rabbit arc (meta)/@comment-24947466-20150928034735/@comment-24946057-20150928205018
I just realized two things that might change the order/tweaks we have laid out: 1. There's now the Team VS photo with Nguyen sitting next to the Rangers Jones. 2. Police records include mugshots. So, Jamie can make a tentative connection between Logan and the new Rangers, and thus Jackson and Charlie's call, like so: (Behind the scenes: Jamie catches the Nguyen story at the press release stage.) FIC #1: We first see Jamie interviewing Dame Hackett (as you suggested somewhere) about Nguyen. He mentions the rumours he heard at the press conference about Nguyen's possible unethical behaviour. FIC #2 (tweaked Follow / Follow / Follow ): Jamie comes back to the office and's staring at the last official picture of Nguyen: the Team VS photo. Idly looking for someone else to talk to, he checks the PPDC website for more info on the Rangers. Nada. He yells over to Eyre to ask if she has anything. She makes a smart remark about Jones being an unusual name, but eventually comes back with Charlie's tip. Jamie calls Ava for Charlie's report, then again for Jackson and Logan's records. Compares Logan's mugshot to the Team VS photo, sees a resemblance. Calls Eyre over to confirm, which she does. Logan's so small in the Team photo they're not 100% sure, but it's damn suggestive. Eyre then points out that this is the third weirdness around the VS this year, after Riley's death and Nguyen's disappearance. Jamie calls Ava back for police/medical examiner records on Riley's death and the full report on every fight club raid at which Logan was arrested, figuring that the big sweeps will catch someone with whom he's already had contact; Ava tells him that Riley's death was handled inside the PPDC and, before he asks, both Riley and Egan's records in Queensland are squeaky clean. Jamie head-desks, digs through the fight club records, spots a familiar name. Calls Nate for a 'date'. FIC #3 (tweaked Huntress ): Jamie meets with Nate, who shares her experiences with Lachlan and Jason. He asks about the new Rangers. Nate has nothing but the Team VS picture. Jamie offers her the names and limited info he has/suspects in exchange for a future favour. Mentioning Logan's background as a fight-clubber reminds Nate of another Ranger with a history on that scene: Quinn 'Bubbles' Macrossan. She also gives him 'Blossom' and 'Buttercup'. FIC #4 (based around your words above ): Jamie makes arrangements to meet Bubbles, tracks down his fight clubber contact, gets put in contact with Jimmy. Jimmy confirms that Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup all disappeared suddenly and without trace. Bubbles reappeared as Jaeger pilot Quinn Macrossan after a few months. Blossom's never been seen again. Jamie shares his suspicion that Buttercup (who Jimmy confirms is Logan Jones) is one of the new pilots of the VS. Shows him the Team VS picture and Jimmy confirms the strong resemblance again. Jimmy's gobsmacked by the idea of Logan in the army and blurts out that something's wrong with the situation, that Logan would never sign up willingly, offers an explanation of why the PPDC would want him, though. FIC #5 (tweaked A Different Kind of Jaeger Fly ): Jamie talks to Cameryn about the VS, hoping to figure out why the PPDC would take extreme measures to recruit pilots for it. Makes the connection between her description of the Jaeger and Jimmy's comments about Logan's bottomless stamina. He gives Cameryn the Joneses' full names and basic bios (the same info he gave Nate) in exchange for everything she has and might find on any VS pilots and units, especially the Australian ones.